


Secret Garden

by Krytella



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Caning, D/s, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Uhura's relationship with Spock is fulfilling in certain ways, but when things get too stressful and it's difficult to cope, she turns to Gaila to put her in the subspace she desires."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Garden

"Take off your clothes, then turn and put your hands behind your back."

Today it began the minute Uhura walked into the room. Gaila knows her, knows what to do, what she needs. With her, there are no defenses anymore. Uhura gets so tired of being strong. She's proud of who she is and what she's accomplished, and that's why none of the others can know.

Gaila straps her hands together carefully, then raises them higher and higher until Uhura is almost forced onto her toes. Gaila's hot mouth is on her ear and telling her how beautiful she is, and how helpless, as she slips on a soft blindfold. Uhura's pinned by gravity between the floor and the ceiling. Her world narrows, spiraling inward until all that exists is the sound of her own heavy breathing. Darkness. The cold floor under her feet. The soft cuffs pulling her up by her wrists, holding her in a bent position.

The cane.

Uhura squirms away from it at first, but there's nowhere to go. Stinging, a beat of time, then a deeper ache. There's nothing in the universe but the burn in the back of her thighs. Cool fingers intrude between her legs and start building a pressure inside that throbs in time with the strokes on her ass. Sensation is flooding through her body, washing away the memory of Ensign Negron's blood today after she wasn't fast enough. When she came to Gaila's room it was a crushing pressure on her chest. Now she's exploding out instead of being crushed, waves of tingling pleasure/pain rushing out through every nerve and turning her into a creature of ecstasy who just feels and feels and FEELS with everything at once and nerve impulses and breath and the line of fire again and again until she's coming uncontrollably.

She's kept in the dark for an hour, boneless and wrapped in blankets as Gaila massages her with scented oil. The rest of the ship might have disappeared in a sudden spatial anomaly. Uhura doesn't know and doesn't care. She's warm and her Goddess is wrapped around her and there's not a care in the quadrant that could touch her right now.


End file.
